Miracle
by castiellover
Summary: Sam and Dean's life as normal people. This is Mpreg story.
1. Chapter 1

Dean would always worry about his brother and lover Sam. No matter how small he would always worry. Sam has been sick for two weeks now and Deans worried. So he decides to talk to Bobby to see if he can help. Sam is hesitant about going because he thinks he's pregnant. Bobby has known about their relationship for years now and he was ok with it but Sam was still afraid of how he would react because over the past few years Bobby's been like a father to both Sam and Dean. So to say Sam was worried would be an understatement. They've been driving to Bobbies for a couple hours now and Sam was tired and Dean noticed. "Why don't you get some sleep Sammy? I'll wake you when we get there."

Sam doesn't answer.

"Sam." Dean grabs his hand.

Sam looks up "Yeah."

"You ok."

"Yeah I'm fine." He lied as a matter of fact Sam was completely scared and Dean noticed that too.

"Come on Sammy. It's me. You can tell me anything you know that."

Sam looks over at Dean "I'm scared alright."

Dean chuckles "You don't think I am."

"Well if you are you don't act like it. You're acting pretty normal to me."

Dean sighs "Because I'm the big brother I'm suppose to look after you Sam and I have to be strong for the both of us especially in times like this. I'm as every bit as worried as you."

"Maybe we shouldn't go to Bobby's house."

"Bobby will help just trust me ok."

"Ok Dean."

A couple hours later they pull up at Bobby's Dean looks over at Sam and notices he still looks nervous he grabs his hand. "Everything's going to be ok Sam I promise. Come on lets go." Dean gets out followed by Sam. Before Dean can knock on the door it opens.

Bobby looks from Dean to Sam then back to Sam who has his head down "Everything ok boys."

Dean chuckles nervously "Of course it is. Why wouldn't it be?"

Bobby tilts his head to the side "Right"

Dean gives "Ok something's wrong we need your help."

"Yeah well come on in." Bobby grabs three beers from the fridge and gives them to Sam and Dean. Sam takes his but doesn't drink it. Bobby then says. "So what's going on Sam.?"

Sam looks up surprised "Why do you think it's me?"

Bobby's smiles "I just do. So tell me."

Sam looks back down "Well for the past two weeks I haven't been feeling that well. I been nauseous, tired, hungry then nauseous all over again. I thought it might be a bug or food poisoning but now I'm not so sure."

Dean looks over at Sam "What do you mean what else could it be."

Bobby notices Sam's beer on the table. "Sam you don't want your drink."

Sam looks at it. "I'm not really thirsty. I'm a little tired Bobby can we stay for awhile."

Bobby gets up "Sure you can stay in the guest room."

Dean Looks at bobby "Bobby-"

Just sleep its late we'll talk more in the morning."

Dean sighs "Alright."

Upstairs Sam is lying on Dean's chest just looking up at him "You ok dean."

Dean looks down "Yeah just worried about you."

Sam then says "I love you."

Dean smiles and kisses Sam. "I love you too Sammy. Now get some sleep I know your tired."

"Alright night."

"Night."


	2. Chapter 2

Cahpter 2 always and forever

The following morning Sam wakes up first he goes down stairs to find Bobby on the computer. He goes up to him.

"Hey Bobby"

Bobby "Sam hey didn't hear you".

"Really"

"No I heard you when you woke up"

Sam chuckles "right hey you got a minute I need to talk to you"

"Does this have to do with the baby?"

Sam looks surprised "what how did you know"

Bobby chuckles "I wasn't born yesterday Sam. The craving, the nauseous feeling. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to realize that."

"Then how come Dean hasn't figured it out yet"

"Oh what does he know about pregnancy"

"Nothing" Sam looks down "like me"

"That's why I'm here, and speaking of Dean when are you going to tell him."

Sam sighs "I will just need some time to figure out how".

"Well if you need anything you know where I'll be"

"Thanks Bobby um I'm going to go for a walk if I'm not back when dean gets up just tell him I'll be back later"

"We'll do"

Sam leaves not 30 minutes later Dean comes down stairs to find Bobby still on the computer he walks up behind him "hey Bobby"

Bobby jumps "damn it boy wont you make some noise next time. You scared the hell out of me"

Dean smirks' "sorry. Hey have you seen Sam"

"Yeah he went for a walk"

"Does he have his phone?"

"Yeah"

"Alright later"

Dean leaves on the way he calls Sam he answers "hey Dean"

"Sam hey where are you"

"About 90 miles away from the house"

"Ok stay there I'll be right there"

"Ok"

"Hey Sam you ok it sounds you were crying"

"I'll tell you when you get here"

"Alright" Dean hangs up five minutes later he sees Sam sitting on the side of the street with his head resting on his knees he goes over to him "hey Sammy"

Sam looks up "hey Dean"

Dean sits down next to Sam "what's going on baby"

Sam sighs "I need to tell you something and I need you to not freak out and leave me"

Dean grabs Sam's hand "I promise I wont I'll be right here I mean we've been through hell and back Sam and we always found our way back to each other were solid. Nothing can break us".

Sam takes a deep breath "I'm pregnant"

"What"

"Pregnant Dean I think I've always known"

"Well how about letting me in on it"

"I'm sorry I wanted to tell you I just didn't want you to leave me"

Dean sighs "how I mean you're a dude"

Sam gets up and sits on the trunk of the car "Bobby thinks it has something to do with my abilities. I think it's because I'm a freak"

Dean gets up and walks over to Sam who opens his legs to let dean wrap his arms around his waist "listen to me Sammy you're not a freak

Sam looks down "sure I am. You even said it yourself".

Dean lifts Sam up "I didn't mean it like that ok it's my pet name for you because you're such a nerd"

Sam smiles "still it hurts"

Dean sighs "I'm sorry ok I didn't know I was hurting you. I mean I didn't mean to hurt you"

Sam looks down again "I know dean but it made me feel that you really thought I was a monster".

Dean nearly shouts "Sammy shut up ok! You're not a freak you're just special".

Sam looks up "really"

"Yeah I mean ever since you were a baby I thought you were special. I still do ok and I'm not going anywhere you mean the world to me and I'm never going to let you go"

"Wow I thought chick flick weren't your thing"

Dean chuckles "awe Sammy you just had to ruin it"

Sam smiles "so you really thought I was special

"You are and I'm going to do everything I can to give you and our baby everything we always wanted"

"You mean"

"yup the little blue house with the white picketed fence and big yard I promise you Sammy" Dean then kisses Sammy passionally. When they pull back they rest their foreheads against each other "I love you Sammy"

"I love you too Dean"

"Come on lets get out of here" Dean leads Sam back to the car and they head back to Bobby's.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Anything for love

Four months have passed and it's been hell. Sammy has been driving me crazy and I know its not it's his fault but I'm so tired. With his craving moods and the baby I'm slowly losing my mind. We've been living in our new house for two months now and we spent most of it fighting. Nothing serious just little things like calling him fat or what color to paint the nursery and sometimes even fighting about fighting so much. Sam's pretty much ignoring me now. He's been locked in the room for almost an hour now and he hasn't eaten all day so I know he's hungry. Maybe he's waiting for me to apologies to him. Maybe I should.

Sam's pov

God I'm so hungry. This is ridicules we've been fighting non stop for weeks and I'm tired. I'll admit it has been rough. Maybe it's my crazy hormones that got me so upset. Maybe I should apologize first. I mean this is all kind of my fault anyway.

So Sam decides to go downstairs to get something to eat. He was about to open the fridge when Dean walks in with a plate full of sandwiches in one hand and a bottle of juice in the other.

Dean sets the plate on the table "I um thought you might be hungry so I made you some food. I was just about to bring it up to up to you".

"Oh thanks look Dean about all that-"

Dean walks over to Sam "No don't apologize it was my fault Sammy. I know I can't possibly feel what your going through right now but I can try to be more understanding and I know I've been a little hard to get along with but I promise I will give you guys everything and I will love you forever."

Sam smiles "I love you too Dean" Dean walks up Sam and they hug "And I'm sorry too."

"Its ok Sammy don't worry about it. It's all over now. Come on lets eat I know your starving."

They go in the living room to eat there food and to watch and movie. During the movie Dean notices something was on Sam's mind. "Sammy you ok."

"Of course I am why do you ask?"

"I don't know it looks like something's on your mind. What is it?"

"Nothing Dean I'm fine."

"Liar, come on Sammy."

Sam sighs "Your not scared that I might not be able to do this or I'm going to be a bad parent or our past will come back to hunt us."

"No nothing going to happen."

"What do you mean?"

"Because I'm here and I got your back no matter what and I might be a little afraid I might be a bad father so your not alone Sammy. I'll always be here. We can do it together as a family."

"Alright"

"I love you Sammy."

"I love you too Dean."

They kiss and spend the rest of day together.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Doubts and promises part 1

Three months have passed and Sam is now seven months pregnant. Dean was going crazy trying to get everything ready for the baby. It was only a couple months ago when they found out they were having a boy. Sam was happy but Dean was a bit spectral. He always dreamt about having a family he just thought he never would because they were guys and it was impossible, right. Even though Sam was the one who was pregnant he wasn't as scared as Dean was. He was even starting to get comfortable being pregnant. Dean was another story. He was so worried that he would be a horrible father, even with Sam's constant reassurances that he was going to be great he didn't think he was.

Sam woke up to find Dean not in bed with him. He gets dressed and goes to look for him. He found Dean sitting outside staring up at the sky. He walks up and sits in the chair next to him and looks over at him.

Sam smiles "Are you ok Dean?"

Dean doesn't answer.

"Hey" Sam touches Dean on the shoulder and he looks up at him.

"Sorry Sammy."

Sam smiles "For what. It's normal to be scared Dean."

"You don't look scared. In fact you look like you enjoy all this."

"I didn't at first but when I felt him inside of me everything felt right. Like he belongs with me, with us and I wasn't afraid anymore and you shouldn't be either. You partially raised me by yourself and look how I turned out. You're going to be a great father Dean."

Dean smiles "You really think so."

"Yeah, either we're both going to suck or were both going to be great but no matter what we'll be together."

Dean grabs Sam's hand in his owns "I'm really lucky I have you Sammy."

"Me too, I love you Dean."

"I love you too." Dean kisses Sam passionally and gets up pulling Sam with him. "Come on I'll make you some breakfast. I know you're hungry."

Dean leads Sam back in the house and sits him at the table

"Ok Sammy any requests."

Sam smiles "You know me. So you know what I like."

"Yes I do."

After breakfast Dean leaves for work. He works at an auto shop a couple blocks away from the house. He chose to work there so he could be close to Sam and because he liked working on cars. Sam works as a professor at a local collage but due to his due date being so close he was given time off. While Dean was away at work Sam usually did research but since they've given up on the hunt and Sam wasn't working Sam spends his time writing. Ever since Sam was little he wanted to be a famous writer but his dad didn't think he would ever make it. Sam and John, their father, always fought, mainly because Sam never did what he was told. Dean was different he worshiped their father. He did everything he was told no matter what it was. John was never there for them. He was always away on a hunt leaving Dean to take of Sam. Sam didn't know how but by always being with Dean made them closer. Closer than two brothers should ever be but it didn't matter to them all they had was each other and that's all that mattered. So when Sam left for Stanford dean was heartbroken. He didn't understand why Sam was leaving him. As the years passed Dean begun to understand why Sam did what he did, even though he didn't like it he understood. So when his dad went missing he found the perfect opportunity to reconnect with Sam. When he found Sam he was surprised to see that he was living with a girl who was also his girlfriend. Dean convinced Sam to help him find their father. Dean knew he could find their father on his own but he wanted time with Sam. It was all good until Sam returned home to jess burning on the ceiling. Dean felt sorry for Sam but a part of him was a little happy because this gives him another chance with Sam. As the years passed the boys got closer and closer and after their dad died they finally became a couple.

So now were back to Sam writing his book. He's been writing for hours and doesn't hear the impala pull up nor does he hear dean come inside and walk up behind him because he's got head phones in his ear.

"Sammy."

Sam jumps and pulls the head phones out of his ear. "Jesus Dean, you scared me."

Dean pulls a chair next to Sam and sits down. "Sorry, you didn't hear me pull up."

"No" Sam shows Dean the head phones. "Head phones"

"You still writing"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well you've been writing since I left for work this morning. Have you had anything to eat?"

Sam looks down, shaking his head "no, I haven't."

Dean sighs and looks down. "Sammy you're pregnant, you need to keep your strength up."

"I know ok, I was just so caught up in writing that it slipped my mind. I'm sorry Dean."

Dean looks up at Sam "it's ok; I'll fix you something to eat."

Sam smiles "thanks Dean."

Dean leans over and kisses Sam. "You're welcome, I love you."

"I love you too."

After dinner and a shower Sam is lying in bed watching TV when Dean comes out of the bathroom, soaking wet, in a towel. Sam whistles at him and Dean Looks up and winks. After Dean gets dressed he joins Sam on the bed instantly Dean starts rubbing Sam's seven month old belly while Sam's running his fingers through Dean's short hair.

Sam then says "So how was work today."

Dean groans and Sam smiles "That bad huh"

Dean looks up at Sam "let's just say it's good to be home." Dean looks back at Sam's belly. "How about you, how's your writing coming."

Sam sighs "its coming."

"When can I read it?"

Sam smiles "when it's finish."

"You suck."

"So do you."

Dean chuckles and starts to talk to the baby "Jr. what do you think. Should daddy let me read his book?"

Sam and Dean both feel their baby kick and Dean looks up at Sam "see even he aggress with me."

"You're still not reading it Dean. Now stop bugging me about it."

Dean kisses Sam's belly and sits up "fine, I'll stop."  
>Sam leans up and kisses Dean "Thank you."<p>

"You're welcome; oh I almost forgot I have to work tomorrow."

Sam's smile fades and he looks down "I thought you had tomorrow off."

"I did but Wilson's not coming in tomorrow so I have too."

"And if you don't."

"I could lose my job but I'll see if I can get the weekend off."

"But today is Monday Dean. That's means I'll barely see you all week."

"I know I'm sorry. Look I'll make it up to you this weekend, I promise."

"You said that last weekend and you had to leave for work."

"Yeah I know but this time I won't ok. It's going to be our day. No work or cell phones, just you, me and Jr." Dean wipes a tear away from Sam's eye. "I promise Sammy."

Sam smiles "alright Dean, I believe you."

Dean kisses Sam again "Thank you."

"Anytime"

As the week passed Sam got more and more excited because he really missed Dean so he was going to make his weekend with Dean one to remember. What Sam didn't know was that Dean was planning his own surprise for Sam that was going to make this weekend the most memorable weekend ever.

Early Saturday morning Sam woke to find Dean not there. He picked up his phone and was about to call Dean when he saw clothes laid out for him so he gets dressed and goes downstairs to finds Dean watching TV. He just stands at the stairway staring at Dean. Dean finally turns and sees Sam staring at him smiling so he gets up and walks over to him. "Morning Sammy, why are you smiling?"

"Because you're still here, I thought you might have left."

Dean kisses Sam "I made you a promise. Now come on I have a surprise for you."

Sam takes Dean's hand and they walk across the street to an old restaurant "where are we going Dean."

Dean chuckles "you really think I'm going to tell you that."

Sam kisses Dean "yes I do."

Dean smiles "come on I don't want to ruin it. I put a lot in this and I want it to be special."

"Ok Dean." with that Sam walked in followed by Dean.

A curious and blindfolded Sam was being lead out of the roof of the restaurant and down to the edge. A couple minutes later they stopped. Sam was getting impatient  
>Now and Dean noticed "Dean Can I take this off now."<p>

Dean smiles to himself "just wait a minute Sam, ok. Look I'm not as out as you when it comes to all this mushy stuff but I'll try so don't laugh."

"I promise I won't."

"Ok, the first day dad brought you to me I felt something and as we got older my feeling grew. I know I can be a little crazy when it comes to you being safe but I just don't want to lose you. It's like ever since we were little I felt that I needed to keep you safe and not because I was the big brother but I was so scared that you would get hurt. I love you Sammy and I know I don't really say it but I do." Dean walks behind Sam and unties the blindfold but holds it in place. "Now it's not much but I want you to know how much you guys mean to me." Dean pulls away the blindfold and steps back.

Sam smiled when he saw dinner set for two and the beautiful sunrise. He smiled and looked over at Dean who is looking down with his hands in his pockets. "Dean it's beautiful."

Dean looks up "really you like it."

"I love it."

After a delicious meal the boys were slow dancing to Dean's favorite song, Zed leppelin's "ramble on."

"This was really sweet Dean."

Dean looks up at Sam and smiles "well it's not over yet."

Dean pulls away from Sam and pull a little black box out of his pocket. He looks up at Sam who has tears in his eyes and smiles "Samuel Winchester, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband."

Sam's hand goes to his mouth as he just stares at Dean  
>Dean got a little afraid of what Sam might say but then smiles when he sees Sam's beautiful smile. "Sammy, marry me."<p>

Sam just smiles "yes Dean I'll marry you."

Dean smiles and places the ring on Sam's ring finger then gets up and kisses him "I love you so much Sammy."

"I love you too Dean, so much. I can't believe you did this."

"The weekend's not over yet Sammy."


	5. Chapter 5

Chater 5 Doubts and promises part 2

Sunday morning

Sam awoke with a fill blatter. He got up, careful not to wake dean, and went to the bathroom. He's washing his hand when Dean's arms come around his waist resting his hands on his stomach. Placing soft kisses on his neck.  
>Sam smiles "morning to you too."<p>

"Mmmm so did you enjoy yourself yesterday?"

"Yeah I did."

"Well I've been working on something and I'm finally finished. I want you to see it."

"What is it?"

"Just come on."Sam and dean are standing in front of the nursery Dean looks at Sam. "you ready."

"Yeah"

Dean and Sam walk into the nursery, Sam with his eyes close."Ok you can open them."

Sam opens his and the first thing he sees is Bj in big bold white letters, shaped like clouds. The entire room was blue, with flowers and grass all over.

Sam looks over at Dean "what."

"Clouds, flowers, really Dean."

"What it's for a baby. I didn't know what else to do. Now if this room was mine I would probably-"

"Let me guess black with fire balls and skulls all over the place. Maybe moterhead or matilica in there somewhere too, right."

"Ha ha very funny."

"But I'm right, aren't I."

Dean looks at Sam smiling "yeah, well I know what yours would look like. Pink with butterflies and flowers all over the place and Brittany spears in there too, right."  
>Sam's smile disappears and he walks away from Dean.<p>

"Sammy" Dean follows him.

"The room looks great Sam." Sam said while running his finger alone the side of the changing table

"I'm sorry Sam. Look I was just kidding."

"You were, because you looked pretty serious to me."

"Yeah I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Dean wipes Sam's tears away with his fingers. "And even you like all that stuff I'd still love you."

Sam smiles "some of her songs are pretty good."

Dean chuckles "yeah I don't think so, you ok?"

"Yeah it's these hormones that have me acting like a girl."

"Sam you-"

"Don't say it, Dean."

Dean smiles "oh I almost forgot the best part." Dean leads Sam over to the crib.

"What's this?"

"Bj's crib."

"How did you find this?"

"I made it at the shop. Do you like it?"

"Yeah it's amazing. I can't believe you did this."

"It's wasn't hard." Dean puts his hands on Sam's belly "And I can't wait for you to get here." Dean looks up at Sam "Two more months Sam."

"Yeah, trust me I know."

"What do you mean? You're still scared."

Sam looks away from Dean "A little."

"Well you're not alone."

"But you don't have to give birth, I do."

"I know but I'll be here with you the whole time ok. We'll do this together." Dean gets up and kisses Sam. "I promise."

"Thanks Dean"

"You're welcome. Now get dressed."

"Where are going?"

"It's a surprise."

"Come on Dean. Just tell me."

"Ok fine, bobby called. He called and he wants to us."

"Why, I mean don't get me wrong. I missed him and it'll be good to see him but-"

"You think he think something's wrong."

"Maybe he is a sidekick, you know."

Dean laughs "come on lets go."

After a quick call to bobby the boys were on their way. After an hour or two Dean suggested they pull over and rest but Sam wanted to keep going. About three hours later they pull up at Bobby's. Dean was exusted which was exactly what Sam wanted. So when Dean was sleep Sam took advantage and went to talk to Bobby. Bobby was doing research when Sam walked up to him.

"Hey Bobby"

Bobby looks at Sam "hey Sam looks like something's on your mind."

"Yeah, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, have a seat" Sam sits across from Bobby. "What's on your mind Sam."

"My due date coming up and I'm still a little scared."

"It's a scary thing, you should be. I mean I've never had to experience but you'll be fine."

"How do you know that?"

"Sam you've been through more pain than this. You're going to be just fine and you guys are going to be great parents. I know it."

"Thanks Bobby. Oh by the way his name is Bobby Samuel whenchester."

"You named him after me."

"I named him after his grandfather."

Bobby stands up "what, you want me to be his grandfather."  
>"Yeah so what do you say will you?"<p>

"Yeah I'd love to be his grandfather."

"Good well I better get some sleep." Sam starts to leave but stops. He turns back to Bobby. "Hey Bobby"

"Yeah"

"I'm really glad we have you."

Bobby smiles. "me too Sammy."

Sam heads upstairs and into the guest room where Dean is sleep. As soon as his head hits the pillow he's out. A couple hours later Sam wakes up. He looks at his phone and sees its 6:33 so he wakes up Dean who turns his head mumbling words.

Sam smiles to himself "come on Dean we should get a head start so we won't get home to late. You do have to work tomorrow you know."

Dean groans "don't remind me."

Dean gets up and starts to get dressed. Dean just stares at him until he finally looks at him.

"What Dean."

"Why are you so happy?"

"I'm felling better."

"Why?"

"I told Bobby about the wedding and bobby being named after him. I even asked him to be his grandfather."

Dean sits up "what really"

"Yeah, you're not mad are you?"

"No, he's like another father to us and I think he'll be a great grandfather."

"I know he will. Now will you get dressed? We have a long ride ahead of us."

"Alright I'm coming."

After getting and saying good bye to Bobby they head out. They didn't make it home until about 10:30. After showering Dean falls asleep. Sam laid awake thinking that in two more months they would be parents and he couldn't be happier.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Three more days...or is it

This was the third night Sam was unable to sleep because he was so excited and scared at the same time. BJ was due in three days and he couldn't wait. His nursery was already ready and the house was baby proofed and demon proof. Sam got up and walked to the nursery. Turning on the light he smiled. BJ's room was perfect, Dean did a great job. He went over to the chair and sits down. He puts both of his hands on his belly and starts rubbing it. Immediately BJ starts kicking and Sam smiles. "What are you still doing up huh. You not sleepy either. Yeah you must be excited to. I can't wait to see you BJ." BJ answers by kicking once again causing Sam to smile again.

Dean rolled over to find an empty bed. He jumps up looking around. "Sammy" walking into the nursery he smiles when he sees Sam and walks over to him. "Sam you got to stop doing that."

Sam looks up at Dean "Doing what"

"Leaving like that. Every night I wake up and you're gone."

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep"

"Well wake me next time dude"

Sam smiles "sorry, I will next time I promise"

Dean kisses Sam "why do you come in here every night"

"Being in here helps him sleep."

Scoff "really"

"Yeah, when he's fussy and won't let me sleep I come in here and he sleeps. I don't know why he just does."

Dean puts his hands on "I can't wait for him to get here"

"Me either"

Dean kisses Sam on the top of his head. "Come on you need to sleep"

"Ok I'm coming"

"Now Sammy, you don't even suppose to be up. You're suppose to be on bed rest" Dean gets in front of Sam and holds out his hand. "Please"

Sam smiles "Ok" Sam takes Dean's hand and Dean pulls him up and they go back to bed.

The next morning Sam wakes up to see Dean getting dressed for work. "You weren't going to wake me"

Dean turns to Sam and smiles "You were up all night I wanted you to get some sleep."

"I got plenty of sleep"

Dean walks over to Sam and kisses him "I'm sorry, next time I'll wake you, I promise"

"Thank you"

I got to go or I'm going to be late. Call me if you need anything ok"

"Ok"

"And stay in bed. Only get out to eat and to go to the bathroom"

"Ok I will" Dean stares at Sam "Dean I promise I'll stay in bed"

Dean smiles "Thank you"

Dean wasn't in bed for five minutes before Sam was out of bed and on the couch watching TV with a big bowl of popcorn covered in ketchup. Which was disgusting but to him it was delicious. After eating he got up to put his bowl in the sink when he felt a sharp pain. He dropped the bowl and grabbed his stomach. "Wow guess you're up now huh" Sam tried to pick up the bowl but was hit with another sharp pain. "Ok its ok I'll just call, Dean" Sam walks over and picks up the phone and dials Dean number.

Dean answers on the first ring. "Sammy are you ok"

"I don't know I feel pain in my stomach."

"Is it the baby?"

"I don't think so"

"Ok I'm on my way"

"Ok" Sam hangs up the phone and leans back on the couch. Looking down at his belly he smiles. "What's wrong BJ, you can't come now you're not due until three more day." Sam feels another sharp pain "Whoa ok you want to come early" Sam water then breaks. "Oh crap"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Green eyes and wedding bells

Dean got home in less then five minutes. Walking through the kitchen he sees the glass on the floor. "Sammy"

"I'm in here, Dean"

Dean walks in the living room to find Sam leaning on the back of the couch "Hey, how you holding up"

"I'm alright"

Dean looks up at Sam's face "It doesn't hurt."

"Oh it hurts like hell"

Dean smiles "Then why are you smiling"

Sam looks at Dean "BJ coming, Dean were are going to be parents"

"Yeah I know, come on lets you too the hospital. Bobby's there and he has someone there who'll help you, trust me"

"Ok"

Ten minutes there pulling up to the hospital where their greeted by Bobby with a wheel chair. After helping Sam out the car and into the chair they head in. Sam was being prepped for his c-section when Dean walked up to him. "Hey Sammy how you doing"

"I'm scared Dean"

"It's ok I'll be right here ok"

"I can't do this"

"Yes you can we can do together"

"Ok"

The doctor walks over "Ok guys you ready"

Dean takes Sam's hand "Yeah let's do this"

An hour later Sam was sleep and Dean was holding their son in his arms. Bobby then walked in the room. "Hey Dean Can I come in"

Dean looks up at Bobby "Hey Bobby, yeah come on in"

Bobby comes in and quietly closes the door behind him. Walking over to Dean he sees the small pink baby in his arms. He sees his green eyes and smiles. "Wow he has your eyes but he looks like Sam"

Dean smiles "I know he's perfect" Dean looks up at Bobby "you want to hold him"

"Yeah" Dean gives Bobby the baby "God he's so…pink"

Dean chuckles "He'll get darker"

"Dean"

Bobby and Dean look over to see Sam woke. Dean walks over to him. "Hey Sammy, how you feeling"

"Sore as hell… what happened"

Bobby walks over "You have a son Sam"

Dean helps Sam sit up and Bobby gives him the baby. Sam smiles "He looks just like me but he have your green eyes. He's perfect"

Dean rubs the hair out of Sam's face "You did it Sammy. We have a son" Dean looks back at Bobby "And you're a grandpa, Grandpa Bobby"

Bobby smiles "Very funny, I'll leave you too alone, congratulations"

"Thanks Bobby" Sam looks at Dean "He's going to be great"

"So are we Sammy" Dean kisses Sam and then their son "So are we"

Five months later

Dean was currently at the alter waiting for Sam. Sam was pacing back and forth in the back room when Ellen walked in. "Hey Sammy what's going on"

"Nothing what do you mean"

"Were waiting for you"

"Oh sorry I'm coming"

Ellen shuts the door "Your not nervous are you"

"No…Yes…I don't know" Sam sits down in a chair"

Ellen walks over to him "Sam listen to me. I've never met two people more meant to be together then you and Dean. You have a beautiful boy together. There's no reason to be nervous so why are you"

"I don't know. I love Dean and I want to marry him I just…It's a full house out there"

Ellen smiles "Is that why you're nervous"

"Yean we've never…you know…in front of people and we got to do in front of all those people. What if someone say something"

"Then I'll kick their ass. Everything going to be ok, I promise"

"Thanks Ellen and thanks for walking me down the isle"

"No problem, I'm sure if your mom were here she would be so happy"

Sam smiles and leaves with Jo. Dean was about to go looking for Sam when the music started and he saw him walking down the isle with Ellen. He smiles and so does Sam.

At the reception there dancing when Dean got curious as to why Sam was late. "I was a little worried you wouldn't show Sammy"

"Sorry it wasn't you. I was A little nervous about the kiss"

"What do you mean?"

"All those people Dean. You weren't nervous"

"No why would I be. I love you and I'm not sacred to let people know"

Sam smiles "I love you too, Dean"

Jo walks up to the boys with a five month old BJ in her arms. "Hey guys someone wants to cut in"

Dean takes BJ from Jo "Thanks Jo"

"I'm really happy for you guys and I know you can't wait for the honeymoon"

Sam smiles "No we can't, it's going to be great"

Dean looks at Sam seductively "It's going to be much better then that, I promise"

Jo left the three in the middle of the dance floor. Dancing to their song, Zed leppelin's "ramble on" and as the months passed Sam finished his book.

The End


End file.
